


In Bloom.

by Snovalla



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Highgarden, Short, Tyrell Children, pre-got, short fluffy thing i wanted to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snovalla/pseuds/Snovalla
Summary: A short, fluffy work describing the relationships of the Tyrells.Willas' POV.





	

The spring air was quite warm yet it left a cool touch as it gently kissed the cheeks of those who stood in its path. Highgarden was a lovely sight in the spring, after all the white snow melts away and the flowers bloom once again. The flowers that were awaking from their slumber opened up and their beauty shone, colours and aromas covered the garden as you sauntered through it and it was simply a breath-taking event to experience.

However, once the snow has melted and the flowers have come out, so does the children of House Tyrell. Laughing and shrieking, the youngest son, Loras comes out with a wooden sword in hand and no shoes on his feet, running down the garden paths as he swings at the many bushes. Garlan, the second son sits happily in the gardens, a plate of sweets on his lap as he indulges in the sweetness of cakes and tea. Willas, the oldest son, watches over his brothers especially little Loras, making sure no bees decide to sting them and to make sure that they are enjoying their time spent outside. 

It was a calm day and Willas wanted to see the gardens, after spending so much time inside, trapped inside the Castle due to the perilous snow; he only wanted to go outside to take a whiff of the gardens and to play with his brothers. During the long winter, their mother became pregnant and the boys were hoping it was another brother but had gotten a little sister instead, though, they did not complain. They were most happy that little Margaery had an easy welcome to the world, though, she was not allowed in the garden just yet, she was confined to the bed chambers of their Lady Mother and Lord Father with a wet nurse. 

As the sun seemed to kiss the skin of the Tyrell boys, the breathless laughter of Loras, Garlan, and Willas filled the gardens as the day seemed to drag on and on. Willas was showing his brothers how to properly wield and a sword and was mercilessly attacked by little Loras who was eager to beat his skill full brothers. Garlan on the other hand was quite out of shape, considering he was quite plump so he constantly left them to have a break. Moreover, Willas was laughing at how both of his younger siblings were trying their hardest to beat him but none could surpass his skill with the sword. 

It was one of those days he wish could laugh forever, though, everything comes to an end and eventually, Loras sulked as he was carried inside, Garlan happily obliged, and Willas lingered in the gardens to take one more look as if it was the last time he'd be able to see it. He never grew tired of the site of the gardens, though, he was wondering just how much longer will it stay so beautiful.


End file.
